lgcyofdrgnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tieres
Tieres is the third planet from the Sun on the material plane. It is presently the only planet known to contain life. Countries -'Athium': It is said that Athium is a country that could only exist in this age. As the only country that openly promotes the worship of devils, many good-aligned religions view the country as an embarrassment at best and heresy at worst. Fortunately, due to it's close alliance with Inkrand and the fact that Nakamur's other neighbor keeps the border calm, Athium is able to proceed with it's affairs undisturbed. -'Eden': The elven country of Eden has no proper name, as the elves find no need for it. And so Eden was the name agreed upon by the common-speaking people as a description of the land of eternal bounty. The elves of Eden guard their borders fiercely, being the only country to have successfully held the Deadlands at bay. -'Inkrand': Inkrand has earned itself something of a reputation in the past 1000 years. After the death of their final matriarch, Inkrand developed a system of government that relies on the seemingly eternal consciousness of what they call "The Mouth of the Wise". Since then, they've begun an expansionist crusade that led to it's reputation as a warmongering bloodstained empire. Their efforts, however, have allowed them to hold the only survivable point in the Deadlands, Point Alpha. -'Karapunji': A heavily religious place, in Karapunji, the worship of gods is mandatory. Every person carries with them some type of symbol in order to identify themselves as a member of their religion. Every district in every city is divided into 9 sections, with each dedicated to a different alignment and to a different god. These segregated sections are generally kept to themselves, with certain districts kept open for cross-mingling to ensue. -'Kardavia': An oligarchy run by several enterprising families, Kardavia has become a major hotspot for the rich and ambitious. The country is presently divided between the large population of slaves and servants (which represent a majority of the population), and the elite (who own most of the land and resources). These forces are collectively identified as the "Freemen" and the "Patrons". -'Kpanmo': No map of Kpanmo is completely accurate, as the 12 tribes of the country are primarily nomadic. Elders govern the country, and settlements are generally created in a makeshift fashion based on where those eldest choose to rest. Uniquely, the people of Kpanmo do not share names, as they believe these serve to hasten prejudice. -'Larentz': Larentz is seen as a frozen land of ice and snow. Known as one of the most powerful naval countries in the world, Larentz has conquered and claimed most of the southern islands of the land, and is considered one of the only countries to be a true ally to Mineras. It's world famous Port Diamond is the only place in the world where dwarven engineering is combined with human ship building. -'Mineras': The only country with a dwarven majority in all of Tieres is also the smallest. However, it is no secret that the true borders of Mineras extend far below the ground, going so far as to encroach into the territories of Raelbuck and Larentz. Stone huts dot the countryside that serve as entrances into the underground kingdom. -'Nablen': Nablen's population is interesting in that over 50% of the population are half-elves. Once an elven haven, human expansion and assimilation caused the population to interbreed. Though much of the society lives in peace, much of their traditions are based on moderate application of the former elven traditions, something that infuriates the last few remaining settlements of "Pure Elves". -'Nakamur': Sitting proudly at the crown of the world, Nakamur is a country perpetually at war with it's neighbor Talmont. Once a minor farming territory, much of the population of Nakamur began to fight guerilla warfare engagements with it's former government. Skilled sailors became legendary pirates, proud hunters became soldiers, and soon enough Nakamur began aggressively extending it's barriers. -'Ospen': Ospen is a cultural powerhouse, with most bards, painters, and top chefs living among the people of Cliford. Their primary trade route which extends from their easternmost border to the west is known as Shelyn's Way. Artwork, carvings, and buskers line the road at all points, making it the safest and most well patrolled road in all of Tieres. -'Pheras': Pheras is a country that has long been isolated from much of the Eastern continent due to the hostility of it's closest neighbors. A proud people, Pherans are quick to tell tales of Pheras at it's height, where it used to be an imperal superpower, controlling most of the known world. Now, however, it is something of a historical marvel, with it's relative isolation gaining it the nickname of "The Lonely Country". -'Raelbuck': Raelbuck is one of the youngest countries on Tieres, and is populated by vast swaths of wildlands and untamed wilderness. Once ruled over by giants and dragons, the humanoid races have taken a tentative root here and for the past 1000 years, have begun to colonize the land. It is presently ruled by the dwarven wizard Prince Kamber. -'Talmont': Talmont is a society based on politics and discussion. Their complicated system of government and their endless beaurocracy have kept only those with the keenest senses of diplomacy, dialogue, and manipulation in charge. Lately, however, Talmontian government has been in peril as protests demanding fast action against the threat of Nakamur have caused whispers of violent revolution in the capitol of Dodbrid. -'Deadlands': The Deadlands are a blight upon Tieres. They are a place where conventional magic breaks down, and creatures become so fierce that they defy traditional weaponry. The Deadlands are visible from immense distances, as people are far away as Larentz can view the giant cloud of dust that pours seemingly unendingly from where it is said that a meteor struck the lands, causing the horrors that now dwell within to find power.